Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to pump assemblies, and particularly relates to pump assemblies for circulating coolant to cool heat-generating components of an electric vehicle. While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in electric vehicles that utilize batteries or a combination of batteries and other sources, e.g., a heat engine coupled to an alternator, as a source of power, and will be particularly described in that connection.